The Queen's Creations
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: It's a cruel world, where all kingdoms have different rules and ways of life. But there are none as worse as the Toadstool's kingdom, a land where all people are born from test tubes of the dark laboratories deep inside the Queen's castle, and then harvested so the Queen can stay as young as she wishes. Oh, what a joyous day it will be when she finally pays for what she has done.
1. Chapter 1

****Bet you thought I was gone forever, huh? No, I'm just dead from all of the college work that is being forced upon me... ugh. Can't wait until summer. Anyway, here is a new story. I hope to have it finished by March! You can read more about what made me decide to write this on the deviantArt upload. 'Til then, read on and enjoy! **

**Oh, and if you don't like things such as WaluigiXLuigi, test tube babies, or any other homosexual pairings or similar sciency stuff, then don't read or comment on this story. I'm not forcing you to read this, you know.  
**

**Anyway, for those who are still reading, enjoy! ****

* * *

There is no such thing as normal. Not where I live.

In my world, you're unique, and that's that. You are not like anybody else, as you are given something to make you stand out from the rest of the crowd. When you stand out, you appeal to people, and when you appeal to people, you have become a part of a social circle, and when you become a part of a social circle you become even more appealing to others in different social circles where new social circles are formed.

With all that standing out, you're bound to catch someone's fancy. I mean that in a way of lust, someone wants to be your partner, be it a few days or for the rest of your life.

The sad thing is, from the start, you're programmed to have a love interest in a specific person.

I've seen the labs, the test tubes, the scientists in pink and frilly lab coats using pink syringes to drop in certain shades of pink liquids that will make all sorts of embryos grow up into completely different people. Those groups given certain shades of pink are supposed to be attracted to those treated with other certain shades of pink.

Pink. Pink. Pink. The Toadstool family line has an obsession with pink.

Maybe it sticks around to symbolize the first demented Queen Toadstool who decided to even try such a thing – growing human beings from a lot of cells and chemicals spun around in glass bottles and grow in slimy pink sludge until they pull them out by their heads using tongs. You can hear the "newborn" crying from a mile away, as if it wonders what the hell it just went through to become an actual _human_.

I'm one of the few.

I'm one of the few that were born naturally – straight from the woman's womb into a world where a queen can control who you are with just a few drops of bitter chemicals.

I have lived all of these years without any social interaction from this utopia, instead I watched from the sidelines. I watched as people made their social circles, forming other social circles, before finally falling in love and running off to satisfy their airy heads with intercourse in the backrooms of bars.

I have snuck into the queen's castle multiple times, I know now how to make a human from a tube of glass, and I know how to have the creations killed off without anyone else giving as much as a sigh about them.

The queen has made her people perfect, so perfect they show no signs of aging. Yet, when they stick around for longer than she likes them to, they could fall dead at the snap of her fingers, dragged off by men in pink jumpsuits, and yet all the people will do is stare after and shrug it off.

I have also seen the queen herself: blonde haired, blue eyed, fair skinned, waltzing around her lavish palace in a pink dress that she never seems to take off. She has remained young for countless years, nay a wrinkle on her face or a gray hair in her locks.

Those people she kills? They're the source of that youth.

She stands there as the body of her creation is sent through a grinder, her lipstick stained lips sneering as they hand her a fancy glass full of skin flakes mixed with strawberries and wine. She downs it like it's her lifeline (well, you could say it _is_ her lifeline), flipping through a list of names of her "people" to decide who has had a long enough life.

I've heard her say that recreation is disgusting, a man violating a woman just to make a child is a completely different world to her. She thinks that people born like that are inferior and should be killed immediately. She thinks that if they are made from the lab they are smarter.

They probably are. Hell, they can live for fifty years and still look so young.

She also thinks that everyone born naturally is the same – same as in personality and looks. That's why her lab is so successful, she's making a utopia of people who are all completely different in every single way yet get along so well it's like a child's cartoon world come to life (I've barely seen those, by the way, children's cartoons have been banned to public viewing ever since I was five).

And with this all-different-yet-getting-along deal, people still fall in love multiple times and cheat, backstab their friends, do anything they can to ruin each other socially. Yet, there is always a smile followed by, "I'm sorry," and, "It's alright." Then, tada, they're friends again before Oliver runs off with Miriam one more time.

I'm now in my twenties, and I find myself attracted to a short, stubby man with an Italian accent, with bright blue eyes that shine brightly no matter who he talks to. Yet, he's been abandoned and cheated on like crazy, probably more than anyone else in the town.

I like how he still manages to keep going on, being cute and strong as he is even though he's the only one who can make tears form in his eyes.

I want to get him out of here.

I want to get him out of this world.


	2. Chapter 2

On a day when I was hiding out in my normal spot, staring at the back of the man who I admired (ahem, stalked), I did not hear the breathing of someone else behind me until they grabbed my torso and yanked me into the ditch behind the thick bushes. They shoved me face first into the miniature river that flowed, pulling my arms back in such a manner that it sharply stung my shoulder blades. I wanted to screech in pain, but I knew better than to make a single noise, especially with Toadstool's people nearby.

"You," a soft voice hissed, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I lifted my head up enough to grunt without water running back up my nose, feeling my spine crack as I did (it felt pleasant, really, but at the same time it reminded me of my lack of breakfast for some reason).

"I asked you a question," they pulled on my arms again, further increasing the pain to which I only responded with a twitch of my eye, "I asked you what. The hell. You. Are doing. Did you not think you were gonna be seen?"

"I'm hardly ever seen." I responded, pressing the side of my face to the ground so I could speak without having to crane my neck upward.

The other person scoffed, "With the way you were hanging out of those bushes, you were bound to be seen. Whoever you were gawking at, they are not worth you being seen."

"And just who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" I growled, spitting water out of my mouth, "I know very well that you are not my mother."

"I'm the one who is saving your ass, that's who I am." They released their hold on me, their shoes squishing into the mud as they gave me space to stand up, "Unless you want to be seen and thrown in the queen's prison, then by all means go drool over your genetically modified meat."

"Oh, how ever can I thank you for not really saving me, superman?" I pushed myself up, squeezing and twisting the front of my shirt to try to get the excess water out of the fabric (mentally reminding myself that I needed to do laundry soon), "You cannot go unrewarded for your pointless heroism." I glared at their back, almost gagging at the platinum blonde rat's nest that was hanging from their head.

"You can shut up and do a woman a favor," they (I mean, she, uh, yeah, she), spun around to give me a harsh glare, one eye covered with long and scraggly bangs while the other was darkened in a bruise, "I need to know where I am."

"You mean kingdom or street?" I snapped, resisting the urge to add on a comment about seeing a hairdresser.

"Street, I know that I'm in Toadstool's territory idiot, why do you think I yanked you back?" She threw her hands up at me, leaning forward and slightly increasing the volume of her voice.

I snorted, "Please, woman, relax. If you're looking for her castle, then you are nowhere near the street that leads to it."

She lunged forward; grabbing my shirt collar and bringing our faces just a _little_ too close for my liking, "Then _lead_ me there, Sir Annoying-Like-Fuck."

"I only do for those who are polite to me, ma'am." I pushed her away, sending her into the wet moss on the ground, "You're anything but polite; therefore I will not help you."

She sighed in frustration, "Sir, will you _please_ lead me to Toadstool's castle?"

I shrugged, "Better, I guess." I held my hand out to help her up, to which she snarled at me and jumped up by herself.

"Lead the way. This is urgent." She snapped her fingers at me, "I need to get in there before nightfall."

"Do you even know how to get in without getting caught?" I started walking along the trail that the ditch made, "The castle is very well guarded, and it also has plenty of traps to make sure no one gets inside."

"I figured the queen would put more effort into producing her 'people' than she did making sure the area was safe." The woman snarled, "Do tell, sir, have you been in there before?"

"Why do you think I'm asking you?" I kicked water back in her general direction, smiling as I heard her hiss in disgust, "I've been all around that castle enough to know it like the back of my hand."

"Really, now?" She sounded like she was starting to think, "You've really been in there before? Even the supposed lab she has?"

"She does have a lab. It's… more like a little girl's chemistry set with all of the damn shades of pink and all."

"Figures."

I knelt down low as I came to the end of the line of bushes, staring at the road before me, "I hate this road… someone looks to the side and you're caught."

"Well then, move." The woman shoved my back, "No one's coming, move!"

I stumbled into the road, whining in shock before I finished scampering to the new line of bushes on the other side, jumping through the branches and feeling them scratch my face. It may not sound pleasant, but believe me, it was _very_ comfortable knowing that was what kept me safe all these years.

The woman soon followed, her hair getting snagged in the twigs and branches. She grunted before grabbing her ponytail (if you could call it that), pulling it out of the grasp of the bushes. She shrugged at the small twigs still caught inside, as if they were mere butterflies on her shoulder instead of making her hair even more of a mess. "Shall we resume?"

"Of course, your messlyness." I waved her off as I continued to lead the way, "That's the only road we'll have to cross now. The rest of the way is easily hidden behind these bushes."

"Good, hate for you to pee your pants when you get scared," the woman snickered, quickly following behind me, "I figure you come this way a lot?"

"How so?"

"The ground's starting to lose grass."

I glanced down at where I was walking, narrowing my eyes at the stamped blades and slowly emerging dirt spots. "Damn it. I'll need to make a new path soon."

"Why is that? Scared they'll follow you?" She chuckled, "I figure you would've been fighting those guards at least once or twice a week."

I glared back at her, "Do I look like I fight?"

She hummed, "Almost. Your biceps are pretty big."

"That's from doing strenuous work to keep my house, love," I rolled my eyes, "Believe it or not, I don't have luxuries like the rest of the people do."

"Ah, I see." She hummed, "So, how much further is the queen's castle?"

"Quite a ways, get used to walking."

"Ugh, damn…"

"You're the one who wanted me to lead you there. I could've just let you try to find it on your own!"

"No, no, no. It's just I'm in a bit of a hurry."

I took a second to snort, "How so?"

"Nothing. Just doing a favor for my queen."

I turned around to look at her, narrowing my eyes in suspicion, "_You_ have a queen? What is she, Queen Ratty?"

The woman stuck her tongue out at me, "No, she's not. As a matter of fact she's probably the most perfect being on this planet. Not that you _should_ care about her."

"Not really. As a matter of fact I barely give two shits about anybody." I winced as I almost added on something about that man that I kept on worrying about (ahem, stalked).

"Strange to hear." She hummed, and the time we spent walking afterwards was spent in complete silence.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are, the castle of Toadstool." I gestured to the wall of pink brick before us, "The place where human beings are produced by the dozen."

"Lovely. Figured this side would be blood splattered," the woman began looking around, "I guess she's not as violent and rumors say she is."

"Oh you mean her killing people because they've lived too long? No, she does that inside." I sighed, "I've seen it myself."

The woman stared back at me, "With all that you're sharing with me, I'm starting to suspect you're not from around here yourself. Are you a spy for another kingdom?"

"No, ridiculous. I was born and raised right in the area, I'm just good with spying on the Queen's 'factory' is all."

"Hm. Maybe I won't have to ditch you here, then." The woman hummed, grabbing my arm and dragging me along behind her, "Do you know where she keeps any sort of filing room?"

"A-as a matter of fact I do. As I said, I know the castle like the back of my hand. Why?"

"Disclosed reason, cannot share."

I snorted and yanked my hand away from her, "Careful, you're about to waltz into her garden. This way." I turned down a small path, darkened by the arch above it, and quietly strolled until I reached the area where a small vent hole in the wall was located.

"This way?"

I jumped upon hearing her whisper beside me, "Damn it, you little bitch."

"Well? Is it?" She pressed on, ignoring the fact that she almost made me piss my pants. "Where's the door?"

"There is no door," I knelt down, starting to tug at the vent cover by sliding my fingers under the metal flaps and pulling, "I normally get in this way."

The woman knelt down next to me, "Quite large for a vent cover, no?"

"Exactly. This is the vent hole for one of her nastiest lab rooms. There's no smell today, so it must be a Saturday."

"Hmm, picked a good day to finally get here then." The woman seemed happy with herself, "The fewer people around here the better."

"Oh, that doesn't mean that no one's working today, it just means that they're gonna start their next batch of 'babies' tomorrow." I finally managed to work the vent cover off, setting it down beside me before sliding in feet first. I would've been nice and let her go ahead, but I was curious to see the latest condition of the lab room and couldn't wait.

As soon as I hit the floor I started crawling, passing under a few lab tables and stools. I glanced over at the door to the room, seeing the lights from the hallway shining brightly through the small window and a small fire alarm light slowly flashing beside it.

The loud sound of a crash came from behind me, once again scaring me and making me leap out of my skin. I hit my head on the table above me before turning around to glare at the woman, "Bitch!" I hissed, "Watch what you're doing!"

The woman was still on the other side of the room (I guess it took her longer to get through that ventilation hole), rubbing her shin and glaring back at me, "I'm sorry! I didn't know there was gonna be a table here!" She stabbed her finger towards the table beside her.

I rolled my eyes, "Just shut up and c'mon."

"Why are you crawling under the tables?"

"Incase someone walks in! G-get down you idiot!"

"Sor-ry!" She wriggled up beside me, elbowing my side and smirking, "So… are we gonna stay cozy under here for a while or are we gonna go find that room."

"Oh, no, I figured that we should get to know each other better under this table, y'know, 'cause there's no threat of being caught right now." I growled, "The file rooms are on the other side of the hallway. Don't want to head there yet. It's only one o' clock, they're still gonna be in there at this time. They won't leave until fifteen after."

"Damn it." The woman hit her head against the floor, "I have to get this over with as soon as possible!"

"Well? What do you want me to do? Go in there and be like 'hey, this woman needs to go through your shit, so ignore her for a while,' no, that won't work."

She was quite for a moment, seeming to think as she looked around the room, her nostrils flaring at the scent of chemicals and her fingers tracing the tiles on the floor below. "The Queen has something that doesn't belong to her."

"Meaning?" I questioned, trying to figure out whether or not to listen to her from here on or not.

"Queen Toadstool. She has something that she shouldn't have, let alone _know_ of."

"Hm. That it? She just has something she's not supposed to have?"

"Well, it's not a thing, rather, it's a person."

"The Queen has a person she's not supposed to have?"

"Yeah."

I hummed, "So, why does that include a file room?"

"I have to find an orange folder, and then look for the person that's mentioned inside of it. Then, I need to take the folder and the person back to my kingdom." The woman reached up, fingering her bangs and pulling small leaves and twigs out of the snarls, "My fair queen didn't want anyone to know about this person. As a matter of fact she about declared war on Toadstool when she found this person was missing."

I cocked my head back at her, "So, all of this for a person? What is he, the heir to a faraway kingdom or something?"

"No, he's not." The woman growled at a leaf that broke in half in her hair, "He's my queen's first test with technology like Toadstool's, except she managed to make him… unique."

"Unique?"

"Yeah. From what I heard you can kill him over and over again and he'll never stay dead." She scoffed, "Creepy, yes, but at the same time I wonder why Toadstool would want a person like that."

I cringed, "I think I know why." And I proceeded to explain what the Queen usually did with the people that she killed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your majesty, you're starting to get a wrinkle."

"Am I?" A hand mirror was snatched from the side table, "Oh, deary me…it's right on my forehead. I… I look hideous!"

"Must we go for a harvest, my Queen?"

"At once, at once! I cannot have this wrinkle on my face for much longer! Go! Go!"

"You heard her! Go! Harvest! Send out the harvesters!"

The Queen leaned back in her throne, a devilish simper slowly coming across her face. If she remembered correctly, the next few that were to be harvested were the Ukrainian based people. She liked Ukrainians, for some reason they got rid of wrinkles the quickest…

She ran her tongue along the top of her lip, eager to hear that little bell ring that signaled she was to receive a tasty smoothie. She leaned forward, fingers running over the small leaves of the strawberries in the bowl next to her, plucking one from the bowl and popping it into her mouth to chew with her smile ever growing.

"I wonder when Daisy's gonna visit." She muttered through the strawberry innards, finishing off her thought with a chuckle.

* * *

"Oh… gross."

"Gross? All you can say is _gross_?"

"Well? What else am I supposed to say? 'Oh, dear, it makes my inner stomach churn just by thinking the thought about a woman grinding up people's skin and guts and drinking it to stay as young as she does'!"

I grunted, "Well, I didn't expect a comment such as that, but maybe just a little bit better than 'gross' ma'am."

"Puh." She glanced at the door, "So… when can we go to the filing room?"

"Is it fifteen after?"

She craned her neck to look at the clock, "It's fourteen after. Close enough?"

"No. They always move around on the dot, no later and no earlier unless the Queen has given them specific instructions."

"Ugh! This kingdom stinks!"

"Literally, have you not smelled the bones?"

The woman curled her nose, squinting her eyes and shaking her head in disgust, "Nasty, nasty…"

A loud buzzer disrupted the small window of silence that followed, the woman jumping and kicking some stools behind her. The sound of workers quickly opening and slamming doors sounded, their feet walking in time made stomping sounds down the hallways. I found myself scooting back every time I saw a head go by the door window, scared that one of them would turn to look in and see me and the woman.

"Wow." The woman breathed, "They sound so… robotic. Controlled."

"They are." I muttered, "The Queen likes to brainwash anyone who becomes one of her scientists."

When the heads stopped passing by and all was quiet, the woman scampered out from beneath the table and made a mad, stumbling dash towards the door.

"H-hey!" I spat, "Slow down! You can't be reckless in this castle or you'll get caught!"

"There's no one out here!" She threw the door open, running out into the hall, "C'mon, we're safe!"

"No we're not! Someone might be coming back, or worse, the Queen could be waltzing through here!" I chased after her into the hall, where she had already made it to the door to the filing room and was furiously shaking at the doorknob.

"We'll be fine, trust me!" She grit her teeth, punching the knob with the side of her hand, "Is this seriously locked?"

"Yes, just like all the other rooms." I pulled her away, "If you would be patient, I'll pick the lock! But first we gotta make sure no one's –"

"I hear something down this hall, Williams."

"Yes, I hear it as well, Jones."

"Shall we go look?"

"Let's."


	5. Chapter 5

"My Queen, you have a letter."

"Oh." An empty glass clinked loudly against the table, "Who sent it?"

"See for yourself," the minister passed a thick letter to the Queen, flinching as she snatched it out of his wrinkled fingers, "It appears to be from your sister-in-arms."

The Queen snorted, holding the letter up to the light and scowling at the light blue flower stamp that held the letter closed, "My sister-in-arms? Is this about her damn experiment?"

"I do not think so, my Queen. I'm sure she's gotten over it." The minister coughed, "It might be an invite for tea, you two haven't seen each other in a while."

"I don't want to see her," the Queen snapped, fingers tearing at the letter so it would open, "I would love to kill her, to be honest. She might make a good ingredient for a dry skin drink." She pulled the paper from the letter, letting the envelope fall onto the floor carelessly, which the minister quickly bent down and scooped up before the Queen would bicker about a dirty castle. His back cracked, his knees shook, and he bit his lip to keep from yelping in pain.

"Getting old, Toadsworth?" The Queen chuckled, mindlessly reading the letter with a smirk on her face, "Sure enough, she's nagging me about her experiment again. Look at these words, you can tell she wrote them in anger and desperation."

"May I look, my Queen?"

"No, you may not." The Queen crumpled up the letter and threw it on the ground, flicking at her empty cup, "I'm still thirsty! Where is that damn servant?!"

"I-I'll look for him." Toadsworth knelt down once more, picking up the letter and shuffling towards the door, shaky hands slowly unfolding the letter.

"Toadsworth?"

Said man stopped.

"Don't you even _think_ about reading that letter."

He sighed, "As you wish, my Queen."

* * *

"Williams?"

"Jones?"

"There's no one here."

"Funny. Maybe we heard coworkers bickering."

The two men shrugged their white shoulders, one of them sighed, "Shame. I think I'm going crazy."

"You can't be, I heard the same thing you did."

"Then we must be going crazy together."

"Dear, I hope not. The Queen will have our heads."

"Blended up into a smoothie she might use to keep her hair that shade of blonde. I think that'd be something you can do, Williams."

"I'd just contribute to her blindness, Jones, she's better off drinking you."

"I'm just as blind as you, Williams."

The two men bickered as they walked away, their voices fading away to nothing after a few seconds. The woman and I sighed in relief, "That was the most frightening thing I've ever experienced."

"I'm used to it." I smiled, "They're too dumb to look at the ceiling. Works every time."

The woman and I wriggled out from the hole I managed to make in the ceiling, our shoes scuffing against the harsh foamy texture of the ceiling slabs. I stood on the tips of my toes, pulling the slab that I had hurriedly punched back into place.

Brushing dust and white powder off herself, the woman giggled, "Ceiling slabs. The Queen is very old school."

"You did hear those men talking, right?" I asked, "About how they were worried about being the Queen's drink?"

"Eugh, yes I did." She shuddered, "The mere idea of a human being, chopped up in a blender like they were a fruit!"

"Nasty." I crouched in front of the door handle, sliding a bobby pin from my pocket, "I haven't actually been in the blending room, but I've heard the sounds coming from there. Nightmare fuel."

The woman knelt next to me, staring intently at the lock as I picked at it, "I assume that she whatever she drinks helps her with certain things?"

"Hmmm?"

"That one man said he'd contribute to her blindness. Does that mean that if she wants better eyesight, they grind up someone that has almost perfect vision?"

"Oh, certainly." I chuckled, "If anyone has anything about them that's perfect, she drinks them just for that, mixes them up with other people to cancel out anything imperfect about them. Kinda like how you can blend many fruits and vegetables together to get so many nutrients."

"No wonder my queen despises her…" The woman trailed off.

I cocked my head towards her, waiting for a story of something about how her queen hated the Queen. Yet, she remained silent, coughing quietly as she continued to stare at the lock.

"…I can't think about that anymore. I have to focus on my task." The woman snapped, "I'd hate for the experiment to be her next drink!"

"Well, we'll get him soon enough," the lock clicked, I turned the handle and opened the door, "'cause now, we're in the filing room."

"Wonderful!" The woman dashed inside, her head spinning at the seemingly endless rows of filing cabinets, eyes widening in shock, "Great. Just great. It'll take years to find his file!"

"Do you know his name?" I silently closed the door behind me, "If you know his name, I'm sure you can figure out what cabinet he's in."

"That's just it. I don't know his _exact_ name." She spun around, "My Queen just said to look for an orange folder, and the name would be in there."

"Oh, that's helpful." I snarled, "Well, we don't have much time. Why don't we start looking?"

The woman sighed, "Alright, you check this row, I'll check this one."

I huffed in annoyance, "Fine, fine." I hated to be told what to do by a woman, but then again I had offered to help her...

Though, I was starting to regret it whenever I heard her mumble something about killing me off once she found the file.


	6. Chapter 6

"You've disappointed me one too many times, Mario."

"I-I apologize—"

"Don't even start."

"My queen, I can explain!"

The Queen impatiently tapped her fingers against the arm of her throne, "You have one minute to explain yourself."

The pudgy Italian man swallowed nervously, "I swear, your majesty, I was keeping a close eye on him, I had him under my arm the entire time. The next thing I know, my head is cracked against the wall and he's squealing about being taken away! My Queen, I swear, he's been kidnapped!"

"Who, besides my sister-in-arms, would kidnap him?"

"I have no idea, m'lady!" The man thought for a moment, "Wait…"

"Wait for what, Mario?"

"…didn't we have an issue with another kingdom a while back?"

* * *

I yanked open a drawer of the last filing cabinet in the room, ignoring the woman's footsteps as she marched over, "Have you had any luck?"

"If I had found it, I would've stopped looking," I snapped, glaring at the pink and blue folders, "I also think that she moved the information out of the orange folder."

"Well, you can't be sure until you look in this last cabinet," the woman crossed her arms, "Hurry up."

"Ma'am," I snapped, "I will take my time the more that you nag me."

She sighed, "Look, I'm on a time constraint. I need this asap!"

"That's no reason to rush me." I narrowed my eyes at her, "Unless it could mean the end of the world."

The woman grabbed at her arms in despair, "Do I need to tell you everything to get you to understand?! If we don't get this man back to my kingdom soon, _another_ kingdom will be roped into our feud with the Mushroom Kingdom and the next thing we know there'll be a huge war! _War!_"

I leaned back, "A war over some dude? Wait… this _is_ the science experiment we're after, right?"

"Yes, yes, we're after _that_ guy! Look, I don't have any more time to explain, move!" The woman shoved me away from the cabinet, throwing blue and pink folders everywhere, carelessly letting the papers fly out all over the floor.

"Well, pardon me," I snapped, standing up and brushing myself off, "I didn't know that I was—"

"_Found it!_" The woman held a wrinkly, orange folder in the air, "Wonderful! Maybe now I won't feel so rush—" she opened the folder, smile fading as soon as she looked inside.

"What is it?" I questioned, almost laughing at her luck.

"It's…it's _empty!_" She cried, throwing the folder onto the floor, "_Empty! All of that work for nothing!_"

I snorted, "Ma'am, it may be best if you look at the floor before you start pitching a fit," I knelt down, scooping up some light blue papers that had been fallen from the folder when she yanked it from the drawer, "I do believe that _this_ is who you're looking for." I glanced at the picture, about to hand it to her before I yanked it back to get a better look. "Wait…"

She crossed her arms, "What? Wait for what?"

I continued to stare at the picture, "I think I know this guy…"

Her eyes widened, "Who is it?! Let me see! If you know who he is, that'd be amazing!"

I gingerly held the picture out to her, which she snatched from my hand and admired, "Yes, yes, this guy…weren't you gawking at him earlier today?"

I nodded my head, slightly embarrassed, "So, he's the experiment, huh? I think we'd better go find him."

"Yes, yes, we must!" The woman ran towards the door, leaving a dirty footprint on one of the papers on the floor. I began to follow her, glancing at the paper as I walked by it.

However, something made me step back to get a better look at it. The paper had a few pictures stapled to it, as well as a small list of names.

It made me uncomfortable seeing my name on the paper.

"Hey! Are you coming or what!?"

I grabbed the paper and quickly followed, "Coming, coming!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Let me inside, now."

The guards quickly opened the doors to the blending room, the Queen huffing as she stormed inside, "Where is my dinner drink, Toad?!"

The small, mushroom cap-headed male yelped, "Ah, I-I'm sorry, my Queen, b-but it was hard to get everyone rounded up when they were all scattered!"

"Scattered? Why was everyone scattered?" The Queen snarled, "They're supposed to be in their little cliques around town!"

"Yeah, well…" Toad rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "…um, when some strangers stormed into town, everyone sorta kinda ran home and hid…the streets were empty. T-they've done like you've bred them to—"

"I assume this has something to do with the bastards that made off with _my_ special citizen?"

"It does, m'lady."

The Queen scoffed, "Well then." She looked across the room, eyeing a few people left over from the last harvest, "Fix those people over there. I'm parched."

Toad nodded, "R-right away!" He turned to his coworkers, "You heard her! Do it!"

The other employees yelped and ran over to the cage of frightened workers, quickly unlocking the door and pulling two people out. Said creations gawked at the large machine, stumbling as they were pushed and shoved towards said device—their faces turning up at the stench of old, dried up blood.

The Queen held her hands behind her back, her face calm as ever as she watched the people squirm and struggle against the chains that would dangle them above the whirring blades that would quickly end their lives. Her lips began to curl upwards slightly at the words that the people begged, asking what they did to deserve this, cursing their Queen as she stood there doing nothing. The words didn't faze her, instead she started to chuckle at them as they chains lifted them up and over the blades, their voices drowned out by the sudden whir of the blades.

She finally smiled as she watched them being lowered slowly into the blades, their screams quickly fading out.

****Short chapter is short because I'm tired D: ****


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, c'mon," The woman snarled, "I knew he was here last time!"

"Shhh," I pulled her back, "I thought I was the one that was always too close to the edge."

"Oh, be quiet. Look, there's _no one_ around. _Not a single one!"_ The woman flopped on the ground, blowing her bangs out of her face, "I knew I should've left sooner, much sooner."

I sat down beside her, working the papers that I had snatched out of my pocket and unfolded them, "I saw this before we left. It has my name on it, as well as a few other names—"

She snatched the papers from my fingers, "Hmm. So your name is either Waluigi Bonnefuille, Warren…Wareco? Eh. Daniel Luka…shay…ne…" she snarled, "Half of these names either don't make sense or hard to pronounce!"

"Well, you pronounced mine right." I narrowed my eyes at her, "Speaking of which, I don't recall your name."

"It's none of your business, Monsieur Bonnefuille." She mocked me in a horrid French accent, "What do you think this is for, huh?"

"I don't know, I haven't had a chance to read it." I held my hand out, "Gimme."

"No." She snapped, turning away from me, "I highly doubt you can read very well, good sir."

"I've had some education in my lifetime, missy." I snapped, "I can read at least a high school level."

The woman snorted, "High school level?"

I bobbed my head as I thought, "Okay, maybe fifth grade, but I can easily read the reports that the scientists leave on their tables back at the castle, I'm sure I'll easily understand that!"

"Well, too bad." The woman turned her nose up, lifting the paper to read it, "As further research shows, our experiment as resulted in the following list of names—blah blah blah, don't know why you're here—to which we shall provide counter experiments to help keep our results balanced. So far we have….more names, such as Louise Vanderea, Maria Corona, a name marked out with black ink, and blah la de da. Our most important, treasured male, as of right now, is Luigi Vargassi, who deserves the highest amount of protection for he is at the highest risk of being kidnapped by rival kingdoms."

I blinked, "Okay, slow down a moment. _'Our experiment has resulted in… Waluigi Bonnefuille?'_ I want to know why I'm on that list!"

The woman bit her finger as she thought, raising her eyebrows in curiosity, "I have no clue. Maybe they're talking about a different Waluigi—though I've never even heard of the name before. But what stands out to me is a Luigi Vargassi—their most important guy. I think," she pulled the picture out, "that name matches this guy."

I glanced at the photo as well, ignoring the shiver that went down my spine by taking a glance at the man's bright blue eyes and happy smile, "He looks like a Luigi."

"Hey, Ivan! Found anyone yet?"

"Be quiet, you obnoxious elephant."

The woman and I ducked as low as we possibly could, peeking out from underneath the neatly trimmed hedges to watch the feet of the soldiers clank around.

"I'm jus' asking you, dude! At this rate, the Queen will have all of us blended up!"

"Shh! We cannot horrify the citizens more, you airhead!"

"Sorry man, I'm just scared! Scared to death! Out of all the people that king could have kidnapped, and he took _Luigi_ of all people! Why? Why?!"

"Probably because he was one of the Queen's favorites?"

"…speaking of favorites, I've noticed that he and his brother are always spared when it comes to harvesting time… got any idea why?"

"Shh!"

"I'm just asking!"

"You are still a dumb guard. Two days on the job and you've already let more slip than you should have!"

"Dude, I'm just curious. The Queen is scary, she hasn't aged a bit, and—"

"That does not mean you can speak freely about what she does. Come, let's go search the park for any other spies that king may have sent."

"They can't be hiding in plain view, y'know."

"Oh, please. It's the Bean-Bean Kingdom. Any spies they could have sent are probably standing behind a pole hiding."

The woman started punching my shoulder, "You hear that!?" She hissed, "I think our Luigi guy is in the Bean-Bean Kingdom! Oh, my Queen warned me about those guys…c'mon! We gotta find a way to get there without getting caught!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I pulled her shoulder, "You can go ahead and go on, I'm staying here."

The woman shook her head, "Oh, huh uh mister Waluigi. You're coming with me."

I groaned, "Why do I have to?"

"Because," She held the papers up, "I think that if you are the same Waluigi mentioned on this paper, my Queen will be pleased to see you."

I threw my arms up, "I haven't even been outside Toadstool's kingdom! How in the world could she know about me?!"

The woman shrugged, "I don't know, but I still think this is talking about you. C'mon, let's go!"


	9. Chapter 9

"You have to respond to a political figure when they speak to you. It's common sense." A long, ruby red cloak dragged against the grimy floor of the dungeon, following the King as he circled the battered man.

"I-I don't wish to speak." The man struggled against the chains that held him securely to the metal chair, even though he knew it was no use.

"This isn't Toadstool's land, love. You cannot opt out of talking." The King snapped irritably.

"What will make me speak, then?" The man questioned, lifting his nose into the air snootily.

The King stopped in front of his prisoner, leaning forward and slamming his hands onto the arms of the chair, "Whatever you dread, my pet."

The man leaned back with a snarl, "I dread nothing!"

"You were bred to say that, weren't you? Don't lie; I can see the fear in your face." The King narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"I-I dread letting my Queen down! And I'll only let her down if I speak! I'll stay silent! Nothing you can do will make me talk!"

"Oh, you really want to test me then, Luigi? You'd best not!"

Bright, blue eyes glared from under the brim of the man's cap, mouth snarling underneath his full, rounded mustache, still dribbling blood from his brutal attack, "I'll take the truth to my grave. You will never, I repeat, never get ahold of my Queen's—"

_"You stubborn ass!" _The man's head suddenly flew back from the force of a vile slap, "You won't even share if I almost put you six feet under!? You must be very, _very_ bold or idiotic to—"

"Please, my King, remember what you said yourself." A guard spoke up from the other side of the dungeon, rolling his eyes and huffing. "Getting angry and violent won't do anything."

"Well, I'm impatient!" The King spat at his guard, "I deserve what I want exactly when I want it! My entire life, every time I held out my hand for something, I got it! I expect that even now!"

"Sounds like you're spoiled." The man deadpanned.

"Not spoiled," The King turned to smile at him, "Princely."

****Aren't short chapters just irritating~? ****


End file.
